Asleep
by DarkestCornerOfMyMind
Summary: An idea that popped in to my head and wouldn't stop nagging. On the bus ride home, Suzuna and Sena notice something interesting in the back row. HiruMamo.


This story got in to my head, and I didn't want to forget it, so I wrote it down. Enjoy!

* * *

It was after a huge match they had. Deimon had barely won, 21-20. There was laughter and great cheer on the bus as the team was celebrating. Sena and Suzuna, however, were both hanging over the back of their seats, watching something intently.

After a while, Monta approached them both. "What are you two looking at?"

Sena turned, his face twisted from not being able to laugh. "It, it's Mamori-neechan…"

"And You-nii," Suzuna equipped, looking as if she'd burst any moment.

Monta's curiosity was peaked and he looked at the very back seat, where Mamori and Hiruma had been going over their information about their next opponent. The laptop was in a sleeping Hiruma's lap, his hand holding the gun closely, and his shoulder was leaning on the windown. Next to him was Mamori, also asleep. She had discarded papers all over her lap and the floor. Both of them were sitting quite tightly together, only about two centimeters separating them.

"Ah, I'll have to pick those up for her later…" murmured Sena, looking at the strewn papers about.

"What's the big deal?" whispered Monta. Behind him, the rest of the team came over to investigate. "So they're sleeping. And?"

Suzuna giggled, but very quietly. "Ya. We're waiting for it to happen."

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

"What's it?"

Sena smiled. "You'll see if you keep watch."

At that moment, the bus turned, towards the right. Sena and Suzuna drew in their breaths eagerly.

Mamori's head slowly slid off the back of her seat, and landed gently on Hiruma's shoulder. From the sudden weight, Hiruma's head tilted slightly as well, so that it was resting on Mamori's.

Both Sena and Suzuna were fit to burst. They stuffed their hands in their mouths, rolling around in their seats with silent, uncontrolled laughter.

Monta looked a bit horrified. Mamori, his dear Mamori, was sleeping on the devil's shoulder!

Taki, who actually got what was going on, did a silent thumbs up.

Kurita looked at Musashi, who was smirking calmly. Kurita decided to accept it. If Komusubi's master would, so would the hugoing boy. Yukimistu chuckled quietly.

The Ha-Ha Brothers all looked at each other. Then they grinned. Kuroki slipped out a camera and snapped a quick photo (no flash). Sena and Suzuna, and several others whispered for copies.

They thought nothing could get better.

Until the bus tilted sharply to the left.

Mamori slid the other way and her head landed in the empty seat next to her. Hiruma's body unconsciously followed, and he landed on top of her, his hand dropping around her waist, as if they had started that way. They looked like a married pair, sleeping together.

Sena and Suzuna fell on to the ground and did their best not to go laughing their heads off, clamping each other's mouths shut. Monta fainted. Kurita's and Komusubi's mouths fell open. Kuroki took another picture. Juumonji, Toganou, everyone, asked for a copy.

Musashi, being the most crafty (just above Suzuna), suggested that they ask the bus driver if he could leave and let the bus stay on campus for a while, until the two woke up. This suggestion was taken in heartily. They also decided to lock the bus door, so that no one would disturb them. Hiruma could always blast the door open, right?

As they left, Sena and Suzuna went off alone, whether to laugh everything out, or do something else was never known.

The rest of them waited in the clubhouse, patiently listening for the shriek from Mamori, that was a sure coming.

When the last person got off the bus, and locked it, one of Hiruma's eyes opened lazily. He had been barely awake, ever since he had dropped on top of the fucking manager. He had heard everything.

Mentally reminding himself to torture the hell out of them tomorrow, he tightened his embrace on the sleeping manager, who had, secretly after the game, kissed him, and let himself drift back in to dreamland.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Reviews are nice!


End file.
